This invention relates to the shielding of a module using semiconductor devices such as LSI circuits against static electricity and noise.
In order to shield a semiconductor module including a timer control panel such as an electronic range against static electricity and noise (high-frequency noise, in particular), it has been considered to paste a sheet of copper foil on the outer surface of the semiconductor module case and to connect it through a lead line or the like to a source grounding line. If the surface of the module case has protruding parts such as keys, however, the copper foil sheet becomes flexed at the positions of these protrusions and it is therefore difficult to paste such a sheet tightly and uniformly all over the case surface. If the protruding parts can be shielded only imperfectly, some important functions such as key strokes may be adversely affected.